2012 Competition Results
The following are results from competitions the ALDC attended during their 2011-2012 competition season. Dance Educators of America - Regionals - Pittsburgh Small Fry Division Solos 1st place - Brooke Kosinski - “If I Can’t Take It with Me” 2nd place - Anastasia Rose - “By the Beautiful Sea” 3rd place - Mackenzie Ziegler - “I’m a Brass Band” (aka “The Party Starts Right Now”) Duets/Trios 1st place - Nina Cerniglia/Brooklyn Ginsburg/Jillian Porter - “Boogie Woogie Bugle” Groups 1st place - “What’s New at the Zoo” 4th place - “Germs” Lines 1st place - “Bad Apples” 2nd place - “Can Can” Junior Division Solos 1st place - Chloe Lukasiak - “I Wanna Be a Rockette” 2nd place - Maddie Ziegler - “The Girl I Wanna Be” 3rd place - Maddie Ziegler - “Airmail Special” Duets/Trios 1st place - Chloe Lukasiak/Maddie Ziegler - “Inside of Me” Groups 1st place - “Where Have All the Children Gone” 2nd place - “Born to Dance” Preteen Division Solos 1st place - Paige Hyland - “Make Some Noise” Lines 1st place - “Jet Set” 3rd place - “Glam” 5th place - “Checkmate” Teen Division Solos 5th place - Payton Ackerman - “Sinking Feeling” Duets/Trios 1st place - Nick Dobbs/Auriel Welty - “I Don’t Feel It Anymore” 3rd place - Payton Ackerman/Brandon Pent - “Turn Me On” Groups 2nd place - “Life of the Party” Lines 1st place - “Piano Man” Senior Division Solos 1st place - John Michael Fiumara 2nd place - Brittany Pent - “Amazing Grace” 3rd place - John Michael Fiumara Duets/Trios 1st place - Nina Linhart/Brittany Pent/Ryleigh Vertes - “Stop” 2nd place - Brandon Pent/Ryleigh Vertes - “Holding Out for a Hero” 3rd place - John Michael Fiumara/Brittany Pent - “You’re the One That I Want” 4th place - Malena Maust/Stephanie Pittman - “Unlocked” Groups 1st place - “Workin’ Day and Night” 2nd place - “Last Kiss” Lines 2nd place - “Addicted to Love” 3rd place - “Journey to the Altar” Special Awards Above and Beyond Dance Award WINNER - Abby Lee Dance Company Outstanding Choreography Award WINNER - “Piano Man” choreographed by Matt Saffron Scholarship Recipients Ballet Seminar Full Scholarship WINNER - John Michael Fiumara Ballet Seminar Half Scholarship WINNER - Auriel Welty National Convention Scholarships WINNERS - Payton Ackerman, Nia Frazier, Katie Genre, Malena Maust, Brandon Pent, Hope Roberts, Kendall Vertes Routines Performed * Elissa Berardi - “Everybody” * Nina Cerniglia - “Poodle in Paris” * Selah Curran - “Lil Miss Swagger” * Nick Dobbs - “Someone Like You" * Nia Frazier - “One Small Girl” * Katie Genre - “Ave Maria” * Maddie Genre - “Heard It Through the Grapevine” * Brooklyn Ginsburg - “Blah Blah Cha Cha” * Brooke Hyland - “Garden of Eden” * Olivia Ice - “Hanuman” * Kassidy Leon - “Dreams on Fire” * Chloe Lukasiak - “The Raven” * Malena Maust - “Pretty Face” * Katherine Narasimhan - “Amelie” * Brandon Pent - “Wake Up Maggie” * Jillian Porter - “Grand Old Flag” * Hope Roberts - “Winter Fairy” * Elizabeth Rohm - “Can’t Help Falling in Love” * Keara Sweeney - “Amayzing Mayzie” * Kendall Vertes - “Kiss Kiss” * Ryleigh Vertes - “In These Roses” * Auriel Welty - “Last Warning” * Maddie Ziegler - "Quiet Voices" * John Michael Fiumara/Nina Linhart- “The Last Dance” * “Civil War” * “Doctor’s Orders” * “I Will Survive” * “Unzipped” Dance Educators of America - Nationals - New York City - June 28-30 Titles National Teen Miss Dance Educators of America 1st runner-up - Olivia Ice - “Hanuman” Routines Performed * Brooke Kosinski - “If I Can’t Take It with Me” * Brittany Pent - “Amazing Grace” * Hope Roberts - “Winter Fairy” Dance Educators of America - Nationals - Las Vegas - July 15-21 Titles * note that there was one more title winner, said to have been from the senior company National Small Fry Miss Dance Educators of America 2nd runner-up - Brooke Kosinski - “If I Can’t Take It with Me” National Teen Miss Dance Educators of America WINNER - Payton Ackerman - “Sinking Feeling” National Senior Mr. Dance Educators of America WINNER - John Michael Fiumara Other Routines Performed Unknown Placement * Nick Dobbs - “Someone Like You” * John Michael Fiumara - “I Can’t Make You Love Me” * John Michael Fiumara - “You’re Easy Lovin’” * Katie Genre - “Ava Maria” * Maddie Genre - “I Heard It Through the Grapevine” * Nina Linhart - “Roxanne” * Katherine Narasimhan - “Amelie” * Brittany Pent - “Amazing Grace” * Auriel Welty - “Last Warning” * Payton Ackerman/Brandon Pent - “Turn Me On” * Nick Dobbs/Auriel Welty - “I Don’t Feel It Anymore” * John Michael Fiumara/Nina Linhart - “Last Dance” * John Michael Fiumara/Brittany Pent - “You’re the One That I Want” * Nina Linhart/Brittany Pent/Stephanie Pittman - “STOP” * “Civil War” * “Last Kiss” Fire and Ice Talent Competition - Regionals - Pittsburgh Titles Regional Petite Miss Fire and Ice WINNER - Kendall Vertes - “Kiss Kiss” Regional Teen Miss Fire and Ice WINNER - Payton Ackerman - “Sinking Feeling” Routines Performed * Kendall Vertes - “Queen of Hearts” Hollywood Vibe - Regionals - Pittsburgh, PA - January 6-8, 2012 High Scores Special Awards, Titles, and Scholarships Unknown Scoring Routines * Nick Dobbs and Auriel Welty - “I Don’t Feel It Anymore” JUMP Dance Convention - Regionals - Pittsburgh Mini Division Duets/Trios 1st place - Chloe Lukasiak/Maddie Ziegler - “Inside of Me” Junior Division Groups 2nd place (tied) - “A Child is Born” 3rd place (tied) - “Where Have All the Children Gone” Teen Division Duets/Trios 3rd place - Nick Dobbs/Auriel Welty - “I Don’t Feel It Anymore” Lines 3rd place - “Doctor’s Orders” Extended Lines 2nd place - “Piano Man” Senior Division Solos 3rd place - John Michael Fiumara - “I Can’t Make You Love Me” Duets/Trios 1st place - Nina Linhart/Brittany Pent/Ryleigh Vertes - “STOP” 2nd place - John Michael Fiumara/[Pent - “You’re the One That I Want” 3rd place - Brandon Pent/Ryleigh Vertes - “Holding Out for a Hero” Groups 1st place - “Workin’ Day and Night” 2nd place - “The Last Kiss” Lines 1st place - “Journey to the Altar” Group/Line/Production High Scores By Genre Teen/Senior High Score Contemporary 1st place - “The Last Kiss” Teen/Senior High Score Musical Theater 1st place - “Doctor’s Orders” Teen/Senior High Score Tap 1st place - “Workin’ Day and Night” Special Awards Best in Studio Award “Workin’ Day and Night” Junior Best of JUMP Award “A Child is Born” Teen Best of JUMP Award “Piano Man” Senior Best of JUMP Award “Workin’ Day and Night” Titles Regional JUMP Mini Female VIP WINNERS - Chloe Lukasiak, Maddie Ziegler Runners-up - Nia Frazier, Kendall Vertes Regional JUMP Teen Female VIP Runner-up - Payton Ackerman Regional JUMP Teen Male VIP WINNER - Nick Dobbs Regional JUMP Senior Female VIP Runners-up - Nina Linhart, Malena Maust, Brittany Pent, Elizabeth Rohm, Auriel Welty Regional JUMP Senior Male VIP WINNER - John Michael Fiumara Runner-up - Brandon Pent Scholarship Recipients Ballet Class Scholarship WINNER - Ryleigh Vertes Jazz/Contemporary/Lyrical Class Scholarship WINNERS - Brooke Kosinski, Stephanie Pittman Tap Class Scholarship WINNER - Maddie Genre Other Routines Performed Did Not Place * Junior Group - “Jet Set” * Teen Group - “Addicted to Love” * Senior Group - “Unzipped” * Payton Ackerman/Brandon Pent - “Turn Me On” * Payton Ackerman - “Sinking Feeling” * Nick Dobbs - “Someone Like You” * Olivia Ice - “Hanuman” * Nina Linhart - “Roxanne” * Malena Maust - “Can’t Help Falling in Love” * Stephanie Pittman - “The Scarlet Letter” * Hope Roberts - “Winter Fairy” * Auriel Welty - “Last Warning” References # http://web.archive.org/web/20140628143426/http://www.hollywoodvibe.com/pittsburgh-results-12 # http://jumptour.com/archive/results/80 Category:Competition Results Category:Dance Educators of America Category:Fire and Ice Category:JUMP Category:2012